Brownies
by Sheepie-Sprinkles
Summary: Sunny Days asks Duo Dash to come over, what on earth could go wrong!
**Brownies**

 **Chapter 1: A busy morning.**

The air was mild, the sun was beaming, and every-pony in Ponyville was having a fantastic day. The town square was swarming and packed and lively ponies filled the streets. All the ponies seemed to have some place to be. All except Duo Dash; her place was in the sky. She darted freely through the air, rushing one way and the next, bustling the tree tops and racing the wind. The navy blue Pegasus swooped over a school-yard, much to the delight of the foals and fillies, then ascended several hundred feet she dove, streaking downward as fast as she could. Seconds before hitting the ground, her wings sprung open and she pulled up back into the clear blue. Duo felt alive.  
Duo was zooming through the sky when she remembered Sunny Days asked her to come over. "Hmm, should I bail on her?" she said. "No. She is my friend and gets she over emotional. I cant bail on her!" She then rushed over to Sweet Central.

 **Chapter 2: Nice one.**

"Hi Sunny, What's up?" Duo Dash asked, "Hi Duo, I'm sooooooooo happy your here. I was waiting aaaaalllll day!" Yelled Sunny "Ha Ha Ha, So what did you call me over for?" "MAKING BROWNIES!" "Come on Sunny, you know I'm not good at baking. Remember the last time I baked!" "Oh, that's fine. I'll be doing most of the baking. I just need you to get the ingredients. OK?" "Oh, OK." **  
**Then Sunny pulled a brownie out of seemingly no-where. "I thought we were making brownies." "Oh, we are. I made this one just for you." "So, like taste testing." "Kinda." Then Duo took a bite of her brownie. She started to feel a bit drowsy. Her world spun and seconds later she collapsed to the floor. When Duo awoke, she found herself in a Black room. She tried to move her head but found that a thick leather strap held it firmly in place. She struggled to move, but braces around her chest and limbs stuck her to a tall metal board, which spread her legs and arms wide apart. Duo's wings were the only part of her not strapped in place, and they flapped frantically while she struggled to escape. As she writhed, Sunny jumped suddenly into her line of sight. **  
**

"Goodie, you're awake. Now we can get started," Sunny stated gleefully. She bounced into the darkness, and quickly reappeared pushing a small cart covered with a sheet. "Sunny, what the heck is goin' on!" Shouted Duo. "Making Brownies of coarse!" Sunny replied "What why am I tied down then?!" "That's the most important thing! You need to stay still!" "Why! What is the ingredient you needed me for?!" "Why, you silly!" "WHAT! Oh hahaha nice one Sunny Ya got me. Making me think I was gonna be made into a brownie. That was the best prank ever! You win. Your the best!" Duo chuckled lightly.

 **Chapter 3: No! Sunny!**

"Thanks, but I haven't done pranking today Duo, so I cant except your praise." Stated Sunny. "Sunny come on this ain't funny!" Duo replied. "Then why were you laughing? Now let's get started shall we?," Duo started struggling while Sunny selected the large scalpel and approached Duo's flank. "No Sunny! Please don't do it!" Sunny continued with what she was doing and carved a rather neat circle around Duo's double coloured lightning strike cutie mark. "NO! SUNNY PLEASE! STOP!" Duo screamed in pain. "Sorry, I need to bake!" Duo's cries of pain echoed around the dark basement. Once Sunny finished cutting off Duo's cutie marks, she wiggled them in Duo's face and put them on a nearby table. Sunny picked the hack-saw from her collection of torture tools and approach Duo's wings. "NO! SUNNY NO!" Duo screamed but Sunny ignored her and proceeded to saw through her wings. Duo's screamed as loud as possible, tears pored from her bright green eyes, Pain over-coming her. "im gonna wing it now. OK Duo?" Sunny joked before ripping the wing clean off. Duo screeched in even more pain as her wing was ripped from her, leaving a long strip of her flesh torn off.

 **Chapter 4: Bye Bye\**

Duo was in Extreme Agony. "Hmm what next?" Sunny thought. "I got it!" she said leaping into the darkness, she soon came back with a box of nails. "What are you doing now!" said Duo, to tired to yell. "A little shock for you. heh," Sunny replied. "NO! SUNNY PLEASE NO!" Sunny took 4 nails and hammered them into Duo's legs and arms. at this Duo thrashed and writhed uncontrollably. She grabbed 4 wires and attached them to the newly applied nails. she then attached the wires to a voltage box. With only a smiling glance, Sunny flipped on the power and a wave of electricity hit the damaged and broken mare. Duo no longer struggled, she gave up fighting, and instead only cried. "Sunny looked at her broken friend, Cloud dash didn't cry this much when she shoved that live squirrel down his throat!

"Hmm, I got nothin." stated Sunny. Sunny grabbed a syringe filled with a strange liquid. Duo look at it, Sunny took this as a question. "Something to take away the pain," said Sunny. Sunny injected the syringe into Duo's stomach. A few minutes later, Duo could feel nothing in her chest. Sunny, Knowing this, picked the small scalpel and made a vertical incision on Duo's Chest, then made 2 horizontal cuts at the end of the vertical cut. She opened the cut and told Duo, "I have a few jokes for this," She took out the intestines and wore them like a scarf. "Like my new scarf?" Sunny joked. "Hey, I Know im a real pancreas, but im just kidney with you! You realy gotta learn to liver it up! wow these jokes are just getting bladder, Guess ya gotta develop a stomach for them," she said throwing the discarded body parts in a bucket, keeping the last for a bit longer. "Ooh bagpipes!" she said putting the tube in her mouth and the sack under her armpit. a spurt of stomach acid hit her tongue. "Eww! Oh there's the brownie from earlier! Heh" She said happily. She finally got to the heart, "You know Duo, I wish this could have lasted longer but I guess I was to harsh, Oh well. Bye Duo. I heart you! hehe," she said cutting out the heart.

 **Chapter 5: A friend to make**

Sunny sighed. "he, no more Duo Dash," she said sadly. But a wave of inspiration hit her. "huh, there realy not much damage done! i could just sew her together and get some stuffing and I'd have Duo forever! I should do that for all of my friends!" And so Sunny taxidermied her friend. and that was that. She then went upstairs to prepare her brownies.


End file.
